No me abandones Ulquiorra
by Dixie Ulquiorra
Summary: El ligero roze de su piel fue suficiente para él, no necesitaba mas, tocó el corazón con sus manos y aunque el final le enfrentaba, su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo. -No me abandones Ulquiorra- -No lo haré, mujer-


_Estiró su mano solo para sentirla un momento, pero él sabía que ella no se atrevería a tocarlo._  
 _Ella vio su mano extendida hacia ella, aunque sea por un instante quería tocarlo._  
 _La miraba con desespero, quería tocarla aunque sea en el último aliento de su alma._  
 _En ese momento todo su miedo se fue, se acercó a él y extendió su mano lentamente mientras poco a poco se volvía ceniza._  
 _Solo un poco más y toda su estadía en Hueco Mundo valdría algo si solo sintiera por un momento el tacto de su mano, su corazón._  
 _Y justo cuando sus dedos se rozaron, lo único que pudo sentir después fue un vacío, un aire, nada, se desvaneció su mano en frente de la suya, sus lágrimas contenidas escaparon de sus ojos, recorriendo sus frías y pálidas mejillas._  
 _El ligero roce de su piel fue suficiente para él, no necesitaba más, tocó el corazón con sus manos y aunque el final le enfrentaba, su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo._  
 _-No me abandones Ulquiorra-_  
 _-No lo haré, mujer-_

Respiro. Aquel recuerdo no la dejaba concentrarse en clase, tampoco es que era algo tan importante. Es algo que solo debería memorizar después para el examen final. Miraba el cielo a través de la ventana del salón de clase, es increíble como cambiaban las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Solo estuvo en ese horrible lugar hace ya más de un mes y ahora se encontraba dando clases en su escuela con los demás como si nada hubiese pasado. Las vueltas que da el destino. Aquella promesa, o mas bien, eso que ella quería llamar como una promesa, es como si le hubiese puesto un peso a su alma, tanto la de él como la de ella. ¿Cómo podía pensar en alguien que hizo tantas cosas malas como él? Tal vez lo hizo porque no le quedaba otro camino, después de todo estaba bajo las órdenes de un ser maligno sin corazón, que traicionó a todos sus aliados solo para poder seguir sus propios propósitos, malos propósitos. Pero de algo si estaba segura, no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona. Culpa, sentía culpa por lo que le paso. Solo esperaba que si su destino había decidido ponerle fin a su vida, que haya estado en paz hasta su último momento. Así lo deseaba. Pero ahora afrontaba otro dilema. Se supone que le gustaba un chico de su clase que estaba en ese mismo salón de clase, le quería, eso era cierto, pero empezó a dudar, y se odiaba por eso, si no tenía claro sus sentimientos por él por la culpa de ese alguien que tal vez ya no existe, se odiaba a sí misma por esa razón. ¿Como pudo traicionar a sus amigos? ¿Como puede sentir afecto por un enemigo así? La sola idea la estaba devastando.  
Y vaya que la estaba pasando mal, lucía más desanimada de lo normal y su amiga Tasuki le había preguntado en varias ocasiones, el porqué de su cambio de ánimo, era cierto que conocía algunos detalles y todo lo demás, pero no quería decirle realmente lo que sentía porque ni siquiera ella misma podía decir algo concreto de lo que sucedía dentro de ella. Solo quería pensar mejor las cosas.

Aquel día largo término y se fue camino a una tienda a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en su departamento. Pagó las cosas y se fue caminando a su casa con las bolsas llenas de todo lo que había comprado. Cuando llegó, acomodó todo en su lugar y decidió darse una ducha antes de prepararse algo para comer. Tomó su tiempo en la ducha, trató de relajarse y no pensar en nada pero le era imposible. ¿Cómo iba a vivir así? Tal vez solo se estaba torturando a sí misma y pensaba siempre en aquello solo porque era un acontecimiento reciente. Todo lo que necesitaba era algo más de tiempo.

La promesa era eso exactamente eso, una promesa y Ulquiorra la estaba cumpliendo a pie de la letra.  
El cuerpo físico de Ulquiorra ahora no era más que unas cuantas cenizas que llevaba consigo en una pequeña bolsa dentro de uno de sus bolsillos de la vestimenta que Aizen alguna vez, lo hizo usar.  
No la iba a abandonar, al menos eso fue su pensamiento antes de verla por última vez a través de sus ojos, y ahora la veía, pero a través de otros ojos que ni ella ni nadie podían percatar.  
Se encontraba a un costado de la puerta del baño. Escuchaba el agua de la ducha. Él nunca había entrado a espiarla aunque a veces por accidente la había visto un poco cuando entraba a su habitación a ver lo que hacía. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho interés por eso. Estaba allí por ella, por la promesa que se habían hecho justo antes de morir. La veía llorar innumerables veces y el de alguna forma se sentía mal, no entendía porque. ¿Acaso es posible que el alma pueda sentir? ¿Porque existen los sentimientos? ¿Porque tuvo que descubrir todo eso cuando sintió el corazón en sus manos? Su corazón. El corazón de Orihime.

Vio como salió del baño ya vestida y con su cabello recogido. Paso justo al lado de él y se metió a su cuarto. Suspiro. El pensaba que esto que estaba pasándole ahora era un castigo, el castigo impuesto por la crueldad del destino debido a sus actos pasados. Toco sus lágrimas marcadas en su rostro. Se suponen que las lágrimas son signos de tristeza, tal vez por eso las tenía marcadas desde siempre, porque él no tenía otra opción más que sufrir.

Él podía verla, podía tocarla, podía sentirla, podía olerla, podía seguirla a donde quisiera que ella fuera, pero ella no podía percibir absolutamente nada de él, ni siquiera su presencia. Orihime es una humana con poder espiritual elevado y aun así ni ella, ni siquiera Ichigo Kurosaki, el cual lo estaba pasando bastante mal con la ausencia de sus poderes espirituales, podían saber que él estaba allí junto a ellos. Ulquiorra no es exactamente un alma, es como si fuera la luz que tomó su forma anterior, ni siquiera esa luz podía ser vista por los demás, entonces, si no era un alma, ¿Qué era exactamente? ¿Estaría condenado a pasarse asi durante toda la eternidad? Él solo quería mantener su promesa, incluso después de la muerte. No comprendía del todo el porqué se sentía a gusto con solo mirarla, con saber que existía, con cuidarla cada día. "Solo son cosas que no comprendo de eso que la mujer llama corazón" pensó.

Pero Ulquiorra sabía que la felicidad que sentía al acompañarla no le iba a durar para siempre. Cuando el iba con Orihime a la escuela solo para verla distraída en clases y ver su carita perdida mirando por la ventana, alguien mas le veía, ese alguien realmente era una molestia y aunque solo se trataban como amigos, era evidente que el había cambiado su mirada hacia ella. También el trato hacia ella estaba cambiando y esto podría hacer que ella cayera en ese juego astuto que él estaba empezando, y era cierto que esto llamaba la atención de Orihime, después de todo, a ella le gustaba esa persona. Ichigo Kurosaki se había convertido ahora en su rival. ¿Porque de repente ahora tenía que venir ese shinigami a captar la atención de Orihime, justo después de su muerte? ¿Acaso esto paso por la repentina ausencia de la chica en su mundo? Ulquiorra sabía que si las cosas continuaban en esa dirección, Orihime terminaría perdidamente enamorada de Ichigo y entonces tal vez esa relación prosperará por el simple hecho de que él ya no existe. ¿Que se supone que debería hacer? ¿En serio nadie era capaz de notarlo?  
Solo, se sentía solo, por primera vez en su vida experimentó la soledad. Ni siquiera cuando paso mucho tiempo de su vida vagando en Hueco Mundo, alimentándose de otros seres, nunca se había sentido tan solo desde que tenía conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo.

Castigo. O al menos así podría llamarlo. Había escuchado de la humana decir algo como "todo en esta vida se paga". Entonces aquello era el precio que tenía que pagar por todas sus acciones del pasado. Condenado a estar así toda la eternidad anhelando a que algún día Orihime Inoue supiera de su presencia. Castigo. Hasta le empezaba a simpatizar la palabra. El más dulce de ellos. No era tan malo, al menos podía observar, hubiese sido peor si no la pudiese ver, sino pudiese oírla o sentirla. Se sentía débil, destruido, agotado, pero tenía que reunir fuerzas y seguir acompañando hasta el final de sus días.

Y sí, estaba justo ahora de pie al lado de Orihime sentada en una mesa compartiendo un almuerzo con el dichoso Ichigo Kurosaki. No entendía porque él tenía que invitarla y porque ella le aceptó con esa sonrisa tan radiante. Egoísta. Eso era lo que era, estaba pensando solamente en él y no se ha detenido a pensar que la chica necesita distraerse, salir, aunque fuese con el shinigami, porque algo si estaba de acuerdo con aquella salida. Prefería mil veces ver a Orihime fuera de casa haciendo cualquier otra cosa a que esta estuviese sentada en el piso en una esquina de su cuarto mirando la pared casi sin pestañear. Dolía tanto que ya su cuerpo se acostumbró al dolor y las lágrimas simplemente ya no salían. Él la observaba, lloraba por dentro o se estaba conteniendo, o era muy tonta. Para Ulquiorra era un alivio que ya llevará varios días sin llorar pero la sentía un tanto diferente. Como si hiciera las cosas en modo automático. Ahora actuaba en modo natural y podría ser por dos razones: o lo hacía para no preocupar a su amigo o lo hacía porque tenía el mismo interés en Ichigo.

-Inoue, te agradezco por aceptarme la invitación- comenta Ichigo para luego tomar un sorbo de su bebida. -Además, quería tratar un tema algo delicado contigo-

La chica mostró interés a lo que su amigo acaba de decirle. Tomó algo de aire y tratando de estar lo más calmada posible le respondió. -Lo que sea que quieres decirme, estoy dispuesta a escucharte- Intentó lo más que pudo sonreír pero se sentía tan seria que esperó que el chico no tomara eso como un mal gesto.

-¿Querías evitar la muerte de Ulquiorra?- el chico observó a la chica esperando una respuesta pero, su reacción al pronunciar el nombre del arrancar hizo que quedara paralizada por lo que decidió continuar. -Supongo que eres bastante fácil de leer- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la chica desviaba la mirada. -Cuando se desvanecía en frente de nuestras narices, tu te le acercaste, comenzaste a llorar, se miraban como si tuvieran algún tipo de confianza, el trato de tocarte y le respondiste el gesto y creo que se dijeron algunas palabras antes de que el desapareciera por completo... - se detuvo y observó detenidamente a la chica.

-Yo era la única persona que podía sanarlo- soltó sin más aquellas palabras lo más relajada que su corazón con pulso acelerado le permitía. -Ulquiorra no merecía la muerte a pesar de su naturaleza- suspiró. Se sentía melancolía. Era la primera vez que hablaba de eso tan abiertamente, de alguna forma, se sentía cómoda y confiada con su amigo.

-A mi tampoco me pareció justo, no estaba en todos mis sentidos y siento que gané esa pelea por casualidad- se expresó Ichigo algo desanimado.

-Quería salvarlo- dijo Orihime. El pelinegro que se encontrada junto a ella la miró atónito. Había reaccionado ante las palabras de la chica y entonces supo que su lugar es y será siempre al lado de ella, aunque no lo pueda ver. Quería protegerla. -Durante esos meses que estuve encerrada en ese castillo, Ulquiorra se encargó de mi y solía hacerme compañía aunque no dijera ni una palabra. Incluso en su silencio solíamos mirarnos y con eso lograba comprenderlo y él a mi. Aizen mando a Ulquiorra a matarme y él se opuso y habló con él para inventarse otra historia donde yo y mis poderes le seguirían siendo útil. El me salvo Kurosaki-kun- una lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos y rápidamente pasó su mano por el rostro para limpiarse. Sonrió un poco, ya extrañaba esa agua salina correr por sus mejillas, hasta pensó que sus ojos se encontraban secos y deshidratados.

"Quería salvarlo", las palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Posó su mano en su frente y cerró los ojos para calmarse. Aquella chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Seguía escuchando detenidamente la conversación para no perderse de ningún detalle, pues, era la primera vez en que Orihime hablaba de él de esa manera. Estaba conociendo sus más profundos pensamientos que tanto se oprimía. "Es mejor dejarlo salir" pensó mientras seguía atento escuchando.

-Inoue- dijo Ichigo haciendo que Orihime lo mirara a los ojos. -Has cambiado últimamente. No se que cosas te hicieron en ese espantoso lugar pero creo que estas mal y quiero ayudarte a olvidar todos esos traumas. Quiero que estés bien y si se puede, bueno, superar eso juntos-

-¿Eh?- la chica sorprendida no dejaba de mirarlo. Entendía que su amigo estaba preocupado por ella y todo eso pero que era de "juntos". No lo lograba entender.

-La única que puede ayudar a la mujer soy yo- habló para sí mismo al arrancar. La situación se había tornado muy molesta para él. Orihime era muy distraída como para darse cuenta que el shinigami le estaba haciendo algún tipo de propuesta y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Inoue, ¿Crees que podamos salir más seguido?- preguntó Ichigo sin más.

-Claro, no hay problema-

Problema. Ese era el problema. Ulquiorra sabía que si Orihime pasaba más tiempo con Ichigo Kurosaki iba a terminar nuevamente enamorada de él, como se supone que lo estaba durante aquellos días en Las Noches hasta que Ulquiorra pasaba horas encerrado con ella en esas cuatro paredes. Quería entenderla, comprenderla, despertaba en él una curiosidad inimaginable. ¿Era sólo curiosidad o algo mas? Ni él ni nadie sabía esa respuesta, sólo el tiempo. Sabía que la chica sentía interés por el, sino, no estuviera tan triste como lo había estado ahora. Sacó del bolsillo aquella bolsita que llevaba consigo donde sus cenizas se encontraban. Se le quedó observando un buen rato hasta que sintió que ambos presentes ya se estaban levantando de sus asientos para irse del lugar.

Ulquiorra como siempre acompañando a Orihime en su camino de regreso a casa con un rostro más serio de lo normal. Últimamente se estaba comportando extraño. Sentía cosas que antes como Espada número 4 del ejército de Aizen, no sentía. Emociones. Había experimentado un poco de ellas en su estadía en Las Noches, pero ahora que se encontraba con la mujer, se sentía un poco más sensible. Debilidad. Así decidió llamarle. A pesar de la falta de sus poderes, hasta ese día se había sentido débil. No era capaz de hacer un Cero decente pero al menos el Shunpo le funcionaba de maravilla, aunque al principio debía admitir que le había costado. ¿Qué más podía esperar luego de haberse convertido en polvo?

-Urahara Kisuke- lo vio de lejos caminando cargando una caja.  
Durante su estadía en Karakura jamás se le ocurrió aquel tipo con poderes especiales. Tal vez él podía sentir su presencia. Tal vez él podría verlo. Tal vez él podría ayudarlo. Se alejó de la pelinaranja y caminó con prisa detrás del comerciante. Intenté hablarle, le hizo señas e incluso se detuvo en frente de él pero no parecía inmutarse en lo absoluto. Suspiró. Y pasó a su lado rozando su hombro y entonces Urahara se sobresaltó un poco, volteo a mirar a todos lados y luego siguió en lo suyo. Él había reaccionado por un instante a su roze y eso significa una sola cosa. Urahara Kisuke si podría ayudarlo.


End file.
